


Five in the Bed

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doesn't really take place in a bed, Inhumans with wings for no reason, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in the life of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five in the Bed

Andrew smiled as he walked in and heard music drifting down the hall. It was a string of experimental staccato notes that Audrey played when practicing started to feel like work.

He went into the kitchen, poured two glasses of wine, and took them into the living room, setting one on the coffee table in front of Audrey. She was wearing one of the collection of halter tops she’d bought after her transformation that allowed her to have her wings exposed. They fluttered gently as he passed by, causing him to ache around the shoulder blades as he kept from exposing his own wings and tearing another shirt.

Audrey put her cello away and picked up her glass, taking a sip. She sighed. “I was hoping to have dinner ready by the time you got home, but I forgot I was hungry and didn’t make dinner.”

“I’ll live.”

Audrey moved to the couch to sit next to him. She started unbuttoning his shirt.

“You look stiff,” she explained at his raised eyebrows. “You should let them out or you’ll be sore and pissy.”

He didn’t argue as she got him out of his shirt. He let his wings unfold into the huge, clunky, clumsy things that they were. They _looked_ beautiful if he said so himself, but he hadn’t figured them out yet. It was like learning to walk. Audrey’s wings were lighter and seemed to flow, so she didn’t have as much trouble moving around with them (though she had broken more vases with them than he had).

“Might as well stretch them out now,” Audrey said. “You can’t move around the kitchen with them.”

“I thought you were cooking.”

“I’ll help.”

“Well, you can’t have your wings out in there either. It’s unhygienic, or so Phil says.”

“He’s just jealous.”

They took their time finishing their wine, and then took their time making supper, and then took their time eating. One of the luxuries to keeping normalish hours was being able to take their time in the evening because they weren’t too tired to do anything. Usually it was just the two of them until quite late, but that was okay. Being the two normal people as well as the two Inhumans in their little group, they paired together well.

 

It was one in the morning when Nick, Melinda, and Phil got home, but the living room lights were on so they didn’t bother keeping the noise down as they crowded into the hall to hang up their jackets and kick off their boots.

“Hello!” Phil called. “Normal people? We’re home!”

Nick inhaled deeply. “I smell food.” He went into the kitchen to see what was being kept warm for them. “There’s spaghetti in the oven,” he said when he returned.

“Good,” said Melinda. “Do you want to eat or join the other two in lewd and compromising positions?”

“Uh, second one.”

They made their way to living, en route to the stairs, and stopped short. Andrew and Audrey were plastered together on the couch, fast asleep.

“Awww,” said Nick. “Should we jump on them?”

“What? No,” said Melinda, taking out her phone and snapping a picture. “Just leave them. Let’s eat.”

The other two had clearly been too tired to clean up, and while they knew they’d be mad at themselves for it in the morning, Nick, Phil, and Melinda weren’t up to cleaning either. They ate, piled the dirty dishes in the sink, and went to bed.

 

The living room lights were still on when Andrew woke up. He had that moment of confusion where he didn’t know if he’d taken a short nap or slept through the whole night. The clock said two forty-five and it was still dark outside, which meant he still had time to sleep in a real bed before he had to get up for work.

He tried to extract himself from the couch without waking Audrey and failed. She sat up and stretched, and Andrew watched amused as her sleep-addled brain tried to work out how it could be two forty-five and dark out at the same time.

He led her upstairs, pausing at the guestroom and debating with himself if he’d rather have the space or the company, but Audrey took his hand and tugged him into the master bedroom where the other three had taken up most of the bed. It was actually two beds pushed together and it still barely fit the five of them.

They each took an end of the bed, tripping over clothes on the way because it had been too much work for the others to throw them in the hamper, even though it was _right there_ , and pushed their way into leftover inches of space. It took some persistent nudging because they were sound asleep, but eventually Nick and Melinda took the hint rolled over. Phil wasn’t conscious enough to know he was being uncomfortably squished. Andrew fitted himself into Nick’s arms and Audrey curled around Melinda, and finally everyone was asleep in the same place.


End file.
